


Mirror's Ribbon

by Kelette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelette/pseuds/Kelette
Summary: Mirror is summoned to take Sakura's place, but she doesn't want to deceive the now magic-less Touya. Short completed fluff.





	Mirror's Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror and Touya's companionship is so cute, and I felt sad that he wouldn't be able to tell that it's her anymore. Luckily I think Mirror would feel sad about it too.

“Mirror!” 

Mirror responded to the command, appearing in reality as a reflection of her master, Sakura Kinomoto. 

Sakura sighed and Mirror mimicked the movement, experiencing peace in the chance to be the perfect mirror for her master. “Will you stay here and have dinner with my brother and Yukito?” Sakura asked. “I have to go check on something strange near Penguin Park.”  
Sakura always asked politely, even when all she needed to do was issue a command. Mirror liked that about her current master.

“Of course!” she responded cheerfully, in the same way that Sakura might respond --not that it made Mirror’s actions any less true. 

“Thank you!” Sakura’s face lit up with relief.

“Hold on, hold on,” Kero flew in between them. “What about Yue? He’ll be able to tell that this isn’t the real Sakura.”

“Ah, but I want Touya to be able to have dinner with Yukito. Hmm.” Sakura pursed her lips. “Okay, when they get him, tell Yukito that I want him to stay and have dinner with my brother.”

“Got it!” Mirror agreed. 

Sakura smiled cheerfully and waved good bye. She climbed out the window with Kero right behind her. Mirror waited until she heard the familiar cry of “Fly!” before going to close the window. 

All alone now, without any of the other cards to keep her company (or judge her actions) Mirror went to Sakura’s mirror and stared at it. She was a Mirror within a mirror. Leaning forward, she did something Sakura wouldn’t do. She pulled the ties out of the hair and patted it flat. Then she brought out a hair accessory that Sakura didn’t own, Mirror’s ribbon.

Mirror might have been the only card to ever receive such a gift, and she guarded it carefully. She didn’t want to make the other cards jealous but she didn’t want to give it up either. Though honestly, she doubted the other cards would even feel jealous.

Mirror felt a strange loyalty to her Master’s brother. He who offered to help her, even when he know that she was deceiving him with his sister’s appearance. He who bought her a ribbon, when there was no need to do such a thing. He who gave up all of his magical power so that Yue wouldn’t disappear.

Mirror reached up and wrapped the ribbon into her hair. Other humans might have thought that she looked a bit silly, with long ribbon in short hair, but Mirror didn’t think she could ever be disappointed by the pretty blue ribbon that only belonged to her. It was her own selfish wish, but she didn’t want to deceive Touya Kinomoto now that he could no longer see through her guise.

After fixing up her hair, Mirror went downstairs to help tidy things up whatever she could. Eventually she heard the front open and stomping feet.

“Sakura! We’re home! Are you ready to start dinner?”

“Yes!” Mirror replied, walking towards the foyer. 

“We’ll have to make lot’s and lot’s of food to make up for your monstrous appetite,” Touya said, taking off his shoes. He glanced up at Sakura and did a double take when he noticed the ribbon. His eyes narrowed. “You’re…”

Mirror smiled at him, before deliberately turning her head to Yukito, Yue’s other half. Already she could feel the power of the moon stirring within him. “I, Sakura, want you to stay and have dinner with me and your brother.”

“Eh?” Yukito blinked behind his glasses, looking a bit bewildered by the strange message. “Ah, thank you for invitation,” he said, trying to come up with an appropriate response. The moon’s influence settled down, so Mirror felt that Yue had understood.

“What can I start working on?” Mirror asked, looking back at Touya who was still frowning at her.

“I’ll help you set up in the kitchen. Yukito, you go sit down.”

“I’ll happy to help,” Yukito said.

“You. Go. Sit,” Touya said firmly. He followed Mirror back to the kitchen as she stared helplessly at the kitchen. She had never cooked before, but it didn’t matter to much. She was Sakura’s mirror, some of her cooking knowledge would be reflected back to her.

“Thank you,” Touya said, interrupting Mirror’s thoughts about the task before. “For letting me know it was you.”

Mirror looked up at Touya and smiled. It may have been the way Sakura would have smiled, but the emotion pouring from Mirror’s heart was purely her own. “Not at all,” she said politely.

“Sakura’s up to mysterious things again, isn’t she?” Touya asked with a sigh. “Well, if she isn’t bringing Yue along, that means it isn’t serious, right?”

“I think so,” Mirror said.

“Got it.” Touya reached down and patted Mirror’s head. It was probably reflexive on his part, since she looked like his little sister. She laughed without meaning to. “Want some help getting started?”

Mirror smiled and shook her head. “You can go sit with Yukito. I can handle cooking!” She pushed her sleeves up her arms to begin cooking, happy to mimic Sakura.


End file.
